


Underwater Kisses

by losingwords



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crossposted on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingwords/pseuds/losingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is not sure if he likes underwater kisses or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything or anyone.
> 
> This is a pretty short and pretty simple fic, but I hold it very dearly to my heart; it was the first writing of mine I posted online after a really long hiatus. And to celebrate the fact that it has been exactly a year since I've posted it on ff.net, I decided to crosspost it here!  
> Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

Nico is not sure if he likes underwater kisses or not.

In a way, it is terrifying – a son of Hades letting himself be so vulnerable and restrained in Poseidon's reign while he kisses the god's son.

In another, it's thrilling – just like doing anything else with Percy. He can feel the excitement building inside of him as he steps into the water. He can't resist the way Percy laughs at him when he shows his concern about "how to breathe" for so long; the way the sea son tells him that, luckily, breathing won't be their main focus at the moment.

One day, Nico told Percy that he couldn't seem to choose if underwater kisses were great or not after all. Automatically, Percy took his hand and led him to the sea. When Nico wondered what the older boy was doing, Percy only smirked and replied. "We'll have to keep doing this until you finally get to a conclusion".

Nico made it sure to always stay in doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys notice that my note was almost bigger than the drabble itself or was it just me


End file.
